Voice call completion functionalities are known for voice calls. For example, Comverse's “Notify Me” functionality is booked when a called party is unreachable or busy. In this case, the functionality monitors the called party's availability, and sends a notification to the caller once the called party becomes available and can be reached.
Mobile communication devices are used to provide voice call functionality, in which it is desired to converse with a person, and to provide mobile data services, also termed herein content access, in which it is desired to obtain content from a digital content source.
Mobile data services still suffer from usability problems. If an end user downloads content or data to his mobile device, and for some reason the data/content transfer is interrupted, the user receives a failure notice. There may be several causes for such failure, such as server unavailability, server overload and communication cut off, but the end user does not normally know what the problem was and when it may have recovered. If the user is interested in downloading the file—he must re-connect to the service manually, one or more times, without knowing if the file can or cannot now be downloaded.
The state of the art as described above is believed to be represented by the following patent documents inter alia: U.S. Pat. No. 6,091,962 to Bonta; U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,681 to Virtanen; U.S. Pat. No. 6,501,956 to Weeren, U.S. Pat. No. 6,741,980 to Langseth; U.S. Pat. No. 6,754,470 to Hendrickson; U.S. Pat. No. 6,990,534 to Mikhailov; U.S. Pat. No. 7,076,273 to Laumen; U.S. Pat. No. 7,092,370 to Jiang; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,149,541 to Rautilla; Published United States Application Nos. 2003/0187955 to Koch, 2005/0069109 to Elias; 2005/0172154 to Short; 2005/0233749 to Karaoguz; 2006/0206610 to Ling; 2006/0222152 to Elias; and 2006/0276196 to Jiang; and Published PCT Applications WO 2004/034193 to Haller and WO 2005/015804 to Cai.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference.